El cuento de la loca, el malvado y la serpiente
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Una historia de ropa interior rosa con estampado de gatitos, una serpiente orgullosa que sabe hacer mamadas (o algo así), una insana obsesión por los vampiros y lo brillantes que son cuando salen al sol y el asesinato del pobre pez dorado de Draco, Nemo, a manos de nuestra querida Bellatrix.


**_Enemigas._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto #5 ''La suerte de las relaciones'' del foro ''Un Pequeño Rincón''_**

...

_Sorteo: enemigos/as._

_Fandom: Harry Potter._

_Personajes: Bellatrix Lestrange, Nagini, Lord Voldemort._

_Crack!Fic_

_.._

**_Disclaimer: todo es de JK, yo solo tome sus personajes e hice esta aberración. xd_**

**_._**

* * *

Eran enemigas desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Ella había estado en prisión por más de diez años, está más loca que nunca y lo único que quiere es ver a su señor (_y su hermosa sonrisa negra y falta de dientes, la hermosa y lustrosa calva con todo y esas venas que resaltan de una manera estimulante para cualquiera con un poco de clase, y esa pálida piel de serpiente que brilla casi tanto como la tez de un vampiro a plena luz del día..._) pero no, _ella_ lo había arruinado todo con su tonto e insensible deseo de querer acaparar al amor de su vida en todo momento disponible.

Maldita serpiente.

Cuando salió de prisión lo primero que hizo fue darse un gran y largo baño de rosas y luego vestirse con las prendas más atrevidas que encontró _(léase, un lindo conjunto de ropa interior de un color rosa con estampado de gatitos demasiado chillón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una túnica negra ceñida que por alguna razón dejaba entrever el tonto sujetador y una parte de sus bragas) _y aunque su hermana menor la había visto con reproche y algo de vergüenza cuando la vio llegar a la reunión de esa tarde no le dijo ni una palabra acerca de su atuendo.

Igual no hizo falta que ella dijera algo, pues fue su esposo quien de la forma más estúpida _(y menos gay) _posible le hizo ver el problema de su atuendo.

—La túnica se ve anticuada y estas tan delgada que no te luce, pareces una percha, y no de las lindas cariño, y oh Merlín, ¿por qué rayos decidiste que un sujetador que usabas a los quince años es buena elección para una mujer que ya pasa los cuarenta, y a la que obviamente ya le han crecido las tetas?

Y si, tal vez no había sido buena idea buscar la vestimenta que usaría para la reunión en su viejo cajón de ropa, ¡pero ella estaba siendo buscada por el ministerio y la Orden del Fénix, no podía ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar nuevas prendas de ropa como si nada! Y lo peor no paraba ahí, no señor, pues la serpiente había estado allí para ver su humillación, ¡oh, maldita sea esa serpiente que logró presenciar el regaño de su muy _heterosexual y varonil_ marido!

Aún recuerda como la desgraciada había siseado algo que ella jura fue una _burla_ hacia ella para luego reptar hasta la silla donde su señor debería estar sentando (_un asiento que nadie podía tocar, siquiera ella) _y se había alzado, majestuosa y posesiva, en el respaldo.

Una clara acción de desafío a ella y su honor.

Una serpiente le había declarado la guerra, y ella, en un intento de mantenerse digna y respetable había aceptado el desafío de buena gana.

Y entonces empezó a hacer las cosas que habían llamado la atención del señor oscuro en el pasado, cuando aún era una muchacha joven e inocente. Esa época donde el mayor pecado que había cometido fue haber asesinado al pez de Regulus tirándolo por el inodoro.

Empezó a andar con faldas cortas y blusas escotadas que encontraba en un cajón de su vieja habitación y que recuerda haber usado en algún momento de su juventud, y también comenzó a utilizar la _sexy_ ropa interior que su hermana menor compraba para ella.

También empezó a pensar un poco más, ya saben, en un intento de parecer un poco más cuerda de lo que realmente estaba. Aunque eso no le estaba saliendo del todo bien, porque a veces empezaba a pelear con las moscas del recibidor y a gritar a los pavos reales albinos de su cuñado mientras reía de forma maléfica y aterradora. Incluso llego a matar al pez dorado de Draco, Nemo, en un ataque de locura particularmente malo durante el almuerzo dominical de mortifagos sin hogar que su hermana organizaba semanalmente.

Luego trató de adorar cada paso que diera su señor, hacerle insinuaciones sutiles (_o tanto como podían serlo viniendo de su parte) _e incluso una vez se bañó en sangre, _literal_, para que _él_ viera que ella era mejor que la otra y que estaba dispuesta a _todo_ por él.

Pero aun así la desgraciada de Nagini le ganaba en todo.

Ella podía estar vestida de la forma más provocadora posible _(aunque nadie había vuelto a intentar decirle que estando tan delgada no se veía para nada sexy ni provocativa) _pero su señor la ignoraba de forma descarada si la serpiente estaba en la misma habitación. Podía pensar mucho y actuar como cuando estaba cuerda y aun así la desgraciada seguía siendo más interesante e inteligente. Y sus insinuaciones no le habían servido para nada pues aparentemente la desgraciada podía hacer las mejores mamadas del mundo _(Merlín, aún quiere borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria, que sí, ella está loca y es una sádica, pero ver a una serpiente haciéndole eso a su señor había sido... Repugnante, y doloroso para su autoestima) _¡E incluso su baño de sangre no había servido de nada más que para una ducha de una hora en la que había tratado de dejar su cabello presentable de nuevo! _(no lo logro, por si interesa a alguien)_

Había estado a punto de rendirse cuando sucedió el asunto del ministerio.

Cuando su señor volvió del ministerio de magia había estado tan feliz y contento _(bueno, eso QUIZÁS fue una exageración, solo quizás) _debido a que ella, Y SOLO ELLA, había podido dañar a Harry Potter con la muerte de su padrino, que la había tomado en brazos para luego embestir la contra la pared y besarla mientras se quitaba la tún... Oh no, esperen, ¡no puedo contar más acerca de ésto! ¡Tengo que pensar en los niños, no contribuir en su corrupción y todo eso!

Y entonces ella había podido alardear un poco frente a la maldita serpiente, ¡su señor le había dado duro contra el muro a ella, Bellatrix Lestrange, varias veces mientras la serpiente se tenía que conformar con mucho más que menos! ¡Ja! Y lo mejor es que su señor había estado tan complacido con su rendimiento _(léase, no tenía más de donde elegir) _que había vuelto a ser llamada varias veces mientras la serpiente era dejada de lado.

Estaba siendo el centro de atención del amor de su vida por primera vez en años. Era la persona más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

O lo fue hasta que su _muy heterosexual y varonil _marido le comentó que había visto a la serpiente y su señor en una posición _extraña y desagradable _cuando había intentado ir y dejarle su revista de gatitos tiernos semanal junto a las barras energéticas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

¡Oh, que cruel es el destino con ella, que primero gusta de darle la sensación de haber ganado frente a su más grande enemiga y luego le quita toda felicidad de forma abrupta con una decepción mas que terrible!

* * *

**_NA: ok, me imagine a estas dos como enemigas mientras almorzaba y revisaba instagram y bueno, intente pensar en cómo llevarlo a cabo y me termine decidiendo a escribirlo con un poco (MUCHO) de humor, o un pobre intento de él, la verdad es que no se me da bien, y creo que lo notaron, en parte porque intento dejar el drama un poco atrás, que no debe ser bueno para la salud escribir angst cada que te sientes frente a un computador y en otra porque sinceramente, no se me ocurrió otra forma. En fin, esto es súper crack, espero valga para el reto. _**

**_Espero no ser la única que de hecho trato de imaginar la parte de la mamada, en serio, fue sumamente bizarro. Y debo admitir que imaginar a Bellatrix con ropa interior rosa chillón que usaba a los quince años fue de lo mejor en mi día. _**

**_Espero esto cumpla el objetivo de hacer reír, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias._**

**_Bye. _**


End file.
